twaufandomcom-20200215-history
The Wolf Among Us
The Wolf Among Us is a video game developed and published by Telltale Games. It is canon with the comic book universe and is set as a prequel to the comic book. Gameplay The Wolf Among Us is a point-and-click adventure game, where the player, in control of the protagonist Bigby Wolf, can move about the environment and examine and interact with other characters or objects. It is similar to Telltale's previous game, The Walking Dead, in that the player may make choices in their actions or through conversation trees that will influence future events in the story, including events in future episodes. These include major decisions, such as deciding which of two culprits to chase after while allowing the other to go free. Like The Walking Dead, these choices are recorded by Telltale, and general statistics on the major choices are presented to the player after completing each episode to allow them to compare their take on the story to others. Telltale has worked to make some of these choices affect parallel events within the narrative, such as choosing which of two people to help first, and later learning from the second one that their help could have been used before.The Wolf Among Us will include an "evolution of choice" Some scenes are more action-oriented, requiring the player to respond to a series of quick time events. Failure to do these correctly may end the scene with the death of Bigby or another character, but the game will restart at a checkpoint just before that scene to allow the player to try again. In some instances, failure to active particular quick time events results in minor game decisions. Development 2011 Steve Allison, the senior vice president of marketing at Telltale Games, announced they were working on a game based on the comic book Fables in an interview with All Things Digital in February 2011.Telltale signs that videogames will be downloaded, not sold at retail Telltale formally announced plans for a Fables game at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in June 2011.Bill Willingham to work on Telltale’s Fables? 2012 After several postponements, Telltale's Fables game was re-announced at the New York Comic Con in October 2012.Telltale confirms Fables game 2013 It was revealed under the working title of Fables, but it was revealed that it would receive a new name in February 2013. The final name is The Wolf Among Us, after the main character Bigby Wolf.IGN - "What's next for Telltale Games?"Telltale Games snags Walking Dead, Fables Setting The Wolf Among Us is set in the year 1986, decades before the events of the first issue of Fables. For years, many of the magical and mystical lands described in myth, legend, and folklore (known colloquially as "the homelands") have been occupied by an enigmatic tyrant known only as the Adversary. To escape the Adversary's marauding armies and totalitarian regime many creatures and characters known as "fables" fled to the mundane world and created an enclave known as Fabletown in colonial America, now located in modern-day Manhattan. To mask their presence from the native humans (referred to as "mundies") all non-human fables have to purchase an enchantment known as a "glamour" which allows them to appear human, or be relocated to a rural community known as "The Farm". The reformed Big Bad Wolf, Bigby Wolf, is the sheriff of Fabletown and is responsible for hiding the community from the wider world and enforcing its laws. Episodes 1. "Faith" Many fairy tale creatures have moved into an area of Manhattan known as "Fabletown". The sheriff, Bigby Wolf, once the infamous "Big Bad Wolf," becomes swept into a case involving the gruesome murder of a Fable. With this death in Fabletown, along with his history of violence and brutality, Bigby finds his role as protector and sheriff threatened. 2. "Smoke and Mirrors" Sheriff Bigby continues his investigation into the murders in Fabletown leading to quite some unexpected turns. 3. "A Crooked Mile" After discovering damning evidence at a bloody crime scene, Bigby is just steps behind the prime suspect of a horrific murder, but he's not the only one; other forces in Fabletown will stop at nothing to protect their interests. 4. "In Sheep's Clothing" Beaten and bloody, Bigby is confronted by the realization that a society built on secrets is ripe for exploitation. And that the disenfranchised of Fabletown may see his prey not as the cause of their problems, but as their solution. Constantly caught between ‘the rules’ and doing the right thing, Bigby must tread a path fraught with danger in this penultimate episode. 5. "Cry Wolf" Following a bloody trail of murder and corruption, Bigby Wolf confronts a powerful enemy: a dark force that has been feeding on the desperation of Fabletown's seedy underbelly. But when hidden truths are revealed, you must decide exactly what justice means... Cast *Adam Harrington as Bigby Wolf and Woodsman *Erin Yvette as Snow White *Chuck Kourouklis as Toad and Bufkin *Melissa Hutchison as Toad Jr. and Beauty *Cia Court as Faith *Brian Sommer as Colin *Gavin Hammon as Beast, Magic Mirror, Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Sam Joan as Cryer *Andrew Chaikin as Grendel *Noam Smooha as Tiny Tim *Roger Jackson as Ichabod Crane *Anthony Lam as Lawrence *Janet Lipsey as Holly *Cissy Jones as Kelsey Brannigan *Dave Fennoy as Bluebeard *Colin Benoit as Jack Horner *Sandy Delonga as Vivian *Kevin Howarth as Georgie Porgie *Molly Benson as Nerissa *Ben Knoll as Hans *David Kaye as Swineheart *Dustin Rubin as Flycatcher *Laura Bailey as Aunty Greenleaf *Kat Cressida as Bloody Mary *Philip Banks as Crooked Man *Julian Kwasneski as Caller *Bobby Vickers as Jersey Devil *Terence McGovern as Johann Reception To Be Added Media Images To Be Added Videos To Be Added References Category:The Wolf Among Us